1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding, collapsible structures, and more particularly relates to a collapsible, field shelter structure having an elevated canopy.
2. Description of Related Art
Temporary shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up at emergency sites can be particularly useful in providing temporary care and housing. Such shelters can also be useful for non-emergency outdoor gatherings, such as for temporary military posts, field trips, and the like. One such quickly erectable, collapsible shelter having a framework of X-shaped linkages, telescoping legs, and a canopy covering the framework is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,656. The legs of that shelter are capable of telescoping to about twice their stowed length, and the framework of X-shaped truss pairs is capable of horizontal extension between the legs to support a canopy. The framework can be constructed of lightweight material, and the telescoping legs can be extended to raise the framework of the shelter. However, the height of the canopy is limited to the extended length of the legs, and the canopy is essentially flat, allowing for collection of precipitation and debris on top of the canopy, which can promote leaks and tears in the canopy. In addition, the size and stability of the shelter is generally limited by the strength of the framework.
It would be desirable to provide an improved collapsible shelter with a support framework for the canopy that rises above the supporting legs, to provide for more headroom within the structure, and to allow for a reduction in the size and weight of the legs and framework required to achieve an adequate height of the canopy. It would also be desirable to provide a canopy structure that is gabled to shed precipitation and debris from the top of the shelter. It would be further desirable to provide a shelter framework that would provide greater strength and stability, to allow support of larger, lighter collapsible shelter structures. The present invention fulfills these needs.